El mas grande error
by Renton-torston
Summary: ¿Porqué se han ignorado 3,800 millones de años de evolucion en la tierra? ¿como es que se originaron las mas increibles creaturas que existen en la tierra de Ooo? y ¿Como influira el descubrirlo en la vida de finn?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Principio y ¿fin?**

Mi más grande error fue creer que yo era distinto, creí que los errores pasados de mi especie no tenían nada que ver conmigo, que tonto fui, actué con imprudencia, por un momento la curiosidad gano, las ganas de saber lo que había en ese lugar, junto a mi obstinación, fueron lo que causaron todo esto, ahora por mi causa esas cosas volverán a este mundo, lo destruirán, todos morirán, por fin lo comprendo yo no soy un héroe soy solo otro… otro… ¡HUMANO!, me alegro que mi especie acabe conmigo, aquí y ahora, después de todo solo traemos problemas – dijo esto en un suspiro exhalando y al borde de la muerte por todas sus heridas cerro sus ojos mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su rostro – si, es mejor que mi raza acabe conmigo.

3 semanas antes

Este mundo es maravilloso después de tanto tiempo aun sigue sustentando la vida, al principio existieron pequeños y diminutos seres llamados bacterias así como otros microorganismos, pasando luego a seres más complejos enormes reptiles, enormes mamíferos, enormes aves, hasta que llego el hombre, el ser humano se coloco de forma relativamente rápida en la cima de la cadena evolutiva domino la tierra, domino los mares y los cielos sin embargo hasta antes de su extinción ninguna creatura fue tan extraordinaria como las creaturas actuales, como es que existen seres que desafían toda la lógica de 3,800 millones de años de evolución, la respuesta es muy sencilla el hombre, el ser humano sembró las bases para que este tipo de vida fuera posible. La magia siempre existió en este mundo pero se reservo para la especia que la pudiera comprender mejor, para la especie que lo pudiera hacer todo, para aquellos elegidos, nuevamente hablamos del ser humano, el hombre en la búsqueda del conocimiento casi desde su aparición en este planeta la descubrió, la magia habitaba en todos los seres vivos solo asía falta saber despertarla muchos lo lograron podían hacer grandes cosas, podían dominar el mundo, crear montañas, apagar volcanes, podían usarla para el bien, sin embargo esta especie siempre fue tonta a pesar de todos sus adelantos. En un momento de su historia creyeron que no ocupaban más de la magia pues esta era "primitiva" y decidieron entregarse por completo a su conocimiento en algo a lo que ellos llamaban ciencia y tecnología, a partir de ese momento los grandes magos fueron desapareciendo el ser humano con su ciencia y su tecnología logro duplicar cosas que solo eran posibles con los poderes mágicos pero estos tenían un error fatal, no podían coexistir con el medio ambiente, lentamente lo fueron deteriorando se construyeron enormes estructuras que desafiaban todo lo comprensible, en sus ciudades no se escuchaba mas la pureza de la naturaleza solo se escuchaba el ajetreo de una vida que para ellos era insignificante, una vida vacía y sin sentido, el hombre en su búsqueda del conocimiento abandono todo lo que lo unía al mundo comenzaron guerras, hambruna, muerte, desolación, lentamente el planeta iba muriendo hasta que un día, en una era que ellos llamaron siglo XXI, hubo un hombre también deseoso de conocimiento, el cual era diferente este hombre no creía en la magia sin embargo su destino era el traer la magia a este mundo, este solo ser que podría parecer insignificante exploraba las antiguas ruinas en busca de objetos extraños, objetos únicos y para su infortunio los encontró en unas antiguas ruinas, encontró un libro muy grueso escrito en una lengua extraña llamado ENCHIRIDION y junto a él una extraña corona, el nombre de ese sujeto era Simón Petrikov su hallazgo no fue considerado el mejor del siglo, el presento sus extraños objetos al mundo humano la gente analizo las cosas sin darles mucha importancia por su contenido, sino por la antigüedad de los objetos lentamente la carrera contra reloj se había iniciado, al mismo tiempo que Simón descubriera estos extraños objetos en otra parte del mundo se había iniciado la construcción de armas de destrucción masiva, eran las tan temidas bombas atómicas las cuales serian la causa de la destrucción de que la ahora casi extinta raza humana perdiera todo su poder. La magia se libero en el mundo algunos cuantos curiosos fueron capaces de dominarla nuevamente, hasta el día en el que los mayores países del mundo deseando poder y cegados por su avaricia comenzaron el ataque final, lo que sería conocido casi un milenio más tarde como la guerra de los champiñones o de los hongos. Ustedes se preguntaran como es que toda esta historia de la humanidad y todos los desastres cometidos por estos crearon las cosas mágicas, que desafían toda lógica evolutiva la respuesta es muy fácil, los errores humanos encontraron la forma de mezclarse con la magia recién redescubierta y el que encabezo esta combinación en tiempo de revolución evolutiva fue el que poseía la corona más poderosa en ese momento, capaz de congelar el mundo entero en cuestión de segundos y el libro de los héroes el ENCHIRIDION, los más grande inventos humanos mesclados con la magia liberada por Simón crearon 2 cosas, seres capaces de adaptarse a los más hostiles ambientes y mezclarse con ellos dando como resultado la magnífica gama de creaturas conocidas en la tierra de Ooo, la segunda creación de esta combinación, la maldad pura, la maldad humana mezclada con la avaricia y odio humano dieron como origen al Lich, Simón teniendo el conocimiento de la magia y la ciencia así como un corazón bueno aunque corrompido por la corona lucho contra este mal, lo dio todo, abandono a la única creatura que aun tenia esperanza en este mundo, abandono a su pequeña amiguita vampira, para detenerlo y con el increíble poder de la corona y el ENCHIRIDION lo logro abriendo camino hacia una nueva era de creaturas inimaginables como las que existen ahora.

Finn estaba en estado de shock no podía creer lo que leía es decir sabia que los humanos metieron la pata y la metieron de un modo inimaginable, pero no sabía que las consecuencias de sus actos habían tocado tanto su vida para él era solo algo que sucedió y que como ultimo de su especie tenía que remediar.

Finn: Peter ¿Por qué me das esto? este libro ¿por qué me lo das a mí?

Peter: Porque tu héroe de héroes eres el indicado para tenerlo.

**Flash back **

Finn se dirigía una vez al mes a la biblioteca pero no precisamente para leer libros sino para mediar las peleas entre los guardianes y los come libros, (no me acuerdo como se llaman y me dio flojera buscar disculpen) así como para darles parte de sus ropas a estos últimos, terminando otro mes sin ningún problema se dispuso a marcharse a casa.

Peter: héroe, espera un segundo.

Finn: si Peter, dime en que te puedo servir.

Peter: sígueme tengo algo que darte, veras ase algún tiempo tuve un amigo, era el tatarabuelo de la princesa tortuga, el amaba los libros incluso escribió barios sin embargo su más grande obra nunca fue dada a conocer puesto que era muy peligrosa por su contenido.

Finn: espera se trata de algún libro mágico, de hechizos o algo por el estilo.

Peter: descuida joven héroe lo sabrás en cuanto lo leas.

**Fin flash back**

Finn: no comprendo ¿Por qué este libro es tan importante que no pudo salir a la luz?

Peter: porque ese libro posee entre sus hojas conocimiento humano muy importante así como la ubicación de varias armas humanas antiguas que nunca deben ser encontradas.

Finn: ¿entonces porque simplemente no lo destruyes?

Peter: porque contiene el trabajo de toda la vida de mi mejor amigo, por eso héroe Finn el humano yo te encomiendo a partir de hoy y por el resto de tus días la sagrada misión de proteger este libro de caer en malas manos, pues de lo contrario el mundo vera una obscuridad peor a la de la guerra de los hongos, además ahora que estamos en paz con los come libros he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones en la playa y no tengo tiempo de cuidarlo.

Finn: a… ok… lo cuidare por ti – dijo esto mientras se marchaba sin camisa una vez mas de la biblioteca.

Finn camino hasta su casa del árbol con el antiguo libro en su mochila, puesto que se le había encargado protegerlo sin mostrarlo decidió no mostrárselo a Jake.

Era pasada la noche cuando Finn por fin llego a su casa y encontró a Jake sentado en el sillón muy molesto.

Jake: bien, bien, bien, miren quien se digno aparecer a ver, jovenzuelo, dígame como ha pasado su noche se divirtió mientras yo estaba aquí sentado con la mortificación.

Finn: Jake esto no es lo que piensas lo que pasa es que – Finn pensó por unos instantes sabía que no le podía decir nada a Jake del libro así que decidió que aunque no le gustara tendría que mentir – es que un terrible hombre lobo ataco una aldea y tenía que detenerlo tú sabes, cosas de héroes por eso me entretuve.

Jake: espero y no haya sido un lobo abrazo como el de la ultima vez, estas bien hermanito, no te mordió o algo así.

Finn: no Jake claro que no, oye si no te molesta ya es muy tarde me gustaría irme a dormir.

Jake: tienes razón ya es muy tarde, lamento haberme enojado, ya sé que debería de confiar más en ti hermanito.

Finn: descuida bro te perdono.

Jake: Bien es hora de hacer la meme.

Dicho esto ambos subieron a dormir, se alistaron como lo hacían normalmente, lo que Jake desconocía era que fin no dormiría esa noche.

Finn: ese libro seguro tendrá muchas cosas, seguro serán interesantes, quizás incluso pueda obtener aventuras inimaginables, ¡DECIDIDO! en cuanto Jake se duerma lo leeré completo.

**Bueno hasta aquí espero y les allá gustado es una historia que para mi promete mucho pues ya la he imaginado casi toda y me emociona mucho hacer esta historia así que díganme que les pareció no sean malos y comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Primer objetivo**

Capitulo 1

Robots en la evolución

La tecnología más grande del ser humano se conocen como robots, el modo de fabricación de estos pudo sobrevivir a la guerra en planos y libros que guiaron a las creaturas a un redescubrimiento del saber, pero claro estos a diferencia de los humanos nunca olvidaron la magia, los robots primitivos creados por el hombre eran robots de movimiento automatizado, existían robots enormes que traspasaban montañas y existían robots tan pequeños que tenían que ser dirigidos por controles remotos, estos se usaron principalmente para operaciones delicadas propias del mundo humano, operaciones que en nuestros días se han perdido pues solo los humanos las padecían eran enfermedades mortales conocidas como cáncer, sida, tumores degeneración muscular, colesterol, etc. Los humanos usaron estos pequeños robots las cuales denominaron nano-maquinas para adquirir conocimiento de extraños seres microscópicos que podían resistir las más extremas temperaturas de el mundo, debido a que su mundo era distinto, su mundo tenía climas que solo cambiaban después de viajar cientos de kilómetros o subir miles de metros en las montañas y solamente en épocas especificas del año esto era conocido como las 4 estaciones.

En la Antártida un continente hecho de hielo existían pequeñas bacterias que no necesitaban sol, no necesitaban calor y no necesitaban comida, se podían quedar en el hielo en hibernación durante siglos y siglos hasta que eran despertadas por algún cambio brusco en el clima o por alguien y este alguien fueron los humanos; las bacterias se multiplicaron rápidamente después de la guerra y con la magia desatada en el mundo algunas nano-maquinas usadas para hacer que el ser humano resistiera el frio como esas bacterias se fusiono con estas haciendo lo que hoy se conoce como seres de hielo. La gente de hielo vive en el reino de hielo con el rey helado como monarca el cual mantiene a sus creaturas en perfecta armonía bajo sus montañas debido a que el calor del sol podría derretirlos.

En realidad la forma de combinación de las bacterias y las nano-maquinas fue muy interesante debido a la gran adaptación de la vida su clasificación taxonómica.

Finn: espera que demonios significa ¡taxonómica!, parece una de esas palabras que usa la dulce princesa cuando quiere explicar alguno de sus experimentos, creo que adelantare esto veamos – dijo Finn mientras miraba unas hojas más adelante del libro y miraba extrañas palabras que no comprendía hasta que por fin paro en la mitad de una hoja donde el texto se cortaba, después pro sello a leer.

Las nano-maquinas al obtener autonomía pudieron sobrevivir y aun es posible encontrarlas en este mundo, aquí mismo en la tierra de Ooo la interacción con estos extraños seres permitiría que los seres cambiaran su naturaleza por completo, pues las nano-maquinas además de cambiar tanto en los últimos 800 años aun mantiene su programación inicial hacer que la vida se adapte de forma más rápida. En el pasado esta acción permitía a los humanos tocar fríos extremos como los de la Antártida completamente desnudos y estos se mantenían en una temperatura corporal constante ni siquiera uno de sus cabellos sentía el frio polar.

He aquí una adjunción del mapa que he trazado para poder encontrar nano-maquinas.

Finn miro asombrado el mapa era un lugar que el reconocía pues ya había estado allí en una ocasión y se estremeció al recordar, el mapa terminaba en una X más allá del lago iceberg pero no indicaba la guarida del Lich, indicaba mas allá, el mapa se adentraba en la ciudad seguía el recorrido por lo que parecían estatuas, dibujos muy detallados sobre edificios y construcciones que Finn no había visto nunca en la vida, todo era… era ¡maravilloso! Los restos de la ciudad humana, el lugar prohibido para toda creatura, el lugar que aterraba, no podía ser malo si contenían todas esas maravillas – pensó erróneamente el muchacho – el edificio en el que terminaba y tenía una x era claramente el más maravilloso de todos era enorme en el mapa, tenía una especie de antena entrelazada, una cúpula y era tan grande como un castillo.

Finn: genial lo sabia este libro me ara vivir grandes aventuras no lo puedo creer si voy para allá podre tomar la nieve y no sentir frio podre… podre… espera, si existen esos robots que te hacen inmune al frio entonces que hay de los robots que te hagan inmune al fuego – dedujo el humano con una cara de esperanza y un brillo particular en los ojos.

Tomo nuevamente el libro, lo siguió mirando, avanzo unas páginas más y lo encontró.

Finn: no lo puedo creer, existe, realmente existe – emocionado soltó el libro salto de la cama y comenzó a gritar – ¡EXISTE! ¡EXISTE! Jake levántate – dijo mientras sacudía a su hermano haciendo que este despertara.

Jake: hm Finn de que estás hablando.

Finn: si existen Jake, puedo hacerlo, ¡puedo hacerlo!

Jake: cálmate bro siéntate y dime que es lo que pasa ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

Finn más calmado se sentó en su cama tomo la linterna con la que leía y saco el libro – aquí lo dice Jake, en este libro dice la forma de volver a las creaturas inmunes al fuego, inmunes para siempre.

Jake: ¡QUE! Espera eso es tan siquiera posible – dijo incrédulo el perro

Finn: si Jake lo es y todo gracias al ser humano y a su tecnología que destruyo el mundo, al parecer ellos tuvieron el mismo sueño que yo lograr tocar el fuego sin quemarse.

Jake: haber explícate, como esta eso, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron los humanos? además ¿no se supone que tu eres el ultimo humano?

Finn: tonto no hablo de humanos actuales, sino de los humanos antes de la guerra de los champiñones, mira obtuve este libro que habla sobre los inventos de los humanos antes de la guerra mira deja lo leo.

Entre las bacterias extremo filas mencionadas antes, se encuentran una especie capaz de soportar las temperaturas más altas, estas habitaban en los antiguos volcanes y los desiertos más inhóspitos del mundo; Al igual que con las bacterias capaces de soportar el frio extremo de la Antártida el ser humano logro extraer los secretos de estas bacterias con la ayuda de las nano-maquinas haciendo posible que la sensible piel humana fuera capaz de soportar el increíble calor de la lava de un volcán en erupción, además las distintas pruebas en animales dieron como resultado el llamado efecto lava-fría en el cual se lograba que las llamas con una sola gota de esta fórmula fueran capaces de tocar las cosas sin consumirlas, esto se usaría principalmente para contener incendios en bosques y en las grandes ciudades, los datos de las ciudades recaudaban que más del 70% de las veces los incendios originados por…

Jake estaba atónito, Finn lo observo durante un rato esperando reacción del perro hasta que se decidió a romper el silencio.

Finn: no es increíble Jake si conseguimos esas cosas podríamos hacer muchas cosas, podríamos entrar al reino de fuego, entrar a lugares peligrosos incluso podría… - Finn agacho la cabeza sonrojado cosa que Jake no tardo en notar.

Jake: jajá picaron ya sé en lo que estas pensando, piensas en que por fin podrás darle sus besucones sin preocuparte de destruir el mundo o de hacerte daño a la princesa flama – Finn simplemente se sonrojo mas y se metió entre las sabanas.

Finn: bueno… eso es lo que yo había pensado también.

Jake: jajá picaron debes de estar impaciente por fin podrás tener una relación estable con tu noviecita.

Finn: si por fin podre subir de nivel hasta el nivel 3 o incluso el 4 luego algún día el 10, 11,12 y quizás después el nivel 15.

Jake: ¡ALEJATE DEL NIVEL 15! Muchachito – dijo haciéndose grande y tomando a Finn de los hombros para luego darle un par de bofetadas.

Finn: Jake porque me haces esto, no entiendo el problema de llegar al nivel 15 tal vez lo comprendiera si me dijeras de que trata.

Jake: mira hermanito eres muy joven para saber esas cosas, tu solo sigue normalmente con tu vida y con tu relación con la princesa flama, es más, te prometo una cosa si encontramos esas cosas que dice tu libro te explicare de todo lo que va el nivel 15 y todo lo que necesites saber.

Finn: rallos Jake no vuelvas a decir que soy muy joven, sabes que eso no me agrada – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza con un dejo de melancolía - además no soy muy joven yo ya soy un hombre pronto cumpliré 16.

Jake: hay hermanito mira mejor cambiemos de tema, a ver dime donde obtuviste el libro ese tan interesante.

Finn: bueno ese libro lo saque de… rallos, otra vez Jake, se me encomendó resguardar el libro sin que nadie lo leyese pues contiene cosas muy peligrosas del mundo humano y tecnología perdida según me dijeron.

Jake: hay hermanito soy yo Jake tu compadre no tienes que preocuparte anda dime de qué va eso de custodiar el libro.

Finn: bueno Jake tal vez te lo diga pero eso será mañana, hoy está por salir el sol y no he dormido nada.

Jake: bueno, solo porque yo también tengo sueño pero mañana me lo dirás, sin excusas- dicho esto ambos se marcharon a dormir o al menos eso pensó Jake, pues Finn espero despierto en su cama con el libro entre sus manos, al notar que Jake dormía profundamente se levanto.

Finn: lo lamento Jake, sé que puedo confiar en ti pero di mi palabra este libro solo lo puedo leer yo ya que me fue encomendado a mi – dijo en un susurro para no despertar a su hermano.

Finn entro en las paredes de la casa del árbol hasta quedar en un lugar que solo él conocía, un lugar estrecho y húmedo donde se encontraba un cofre muy viejo y corroído por el tiempo.

Finn: bien aquí estoy nuevamente, mi escondite, hace mucho que no lo usaba bueno eso es de esperarse, solo guardo las cosas que no quiero que vean la luz del día y que no usare nuevamente – dijo para sí mismo más que para otras personas pues ese lugar lo incomodaba bastante por lo tétrico que se ponía el ambiente en ese pequeño lugar.

Finn miro atentamente el libro - ye he memorizado el mapa no es necesario el libro una vez este en ese edificio extraño podre buscar lo que son esas nano-maquinas.

Finn abrió nuevamente el viejo cofre saco algunas cosas extrañas, algunos collares viejos, fotografías corroídas, el cabello de la dulce princesa el cual guardaba para no olvidar lo que había ocurrido y metió hasta el fondo del cofre el libro, metió nuevamente todas las cosas y salió de ese pequeño lugar por una pequeña grieta en el árbol la cual se veía completamente normal.

**Espero y les gustara pues a mi esta historia me parece que va bien espero sus comentarios**

**Disculpen la demora pero al igual que fin yo también cometí un mas grande error me deje llevar por mi imaginación y cree 3 fics distintos sin terminar ninguno por lo tanto avanzo más lento y con la falta de inspiración esto está saliendo muy pero muy mal así que si alguno de ustedes también espera mi fic del príncipe helado tardare un poco mas no desesperen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para Pendleton Ward o cartoonetwork o el que posea los derechos de autor de Hora De Aventura**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguno otro fic en Inglés, español, chino, japonés, francés o cualquier otro idioma es pura coincidencia ya que nunca se sabe ¬¬ **

**Primero que nada perdón por no poner antes el cap a pesar de que ya lo tenía listo XD me alegra la aceptación que tubo este fic ya que tubo mas reviews y mas visitas en estos 2 cortos capítulos que mis demás historias en todo el tiempo que llevan publicadas y una de ellas también es de hora de aventura no sean malos y lean mis otras historias anden.**

**Odio hacia el pasado**

Amanece normal en la tierra de Ooo nuevamente se encuentran un chico y su perro mágico durmiendo, han pasado 3 días desde la misión encomendada a Finn para proteger el libro, a pesar de los incesantes reclamos de Jake para saber dónde estaba el libro o recibir alguna información de este Finn no hablaba, simplemente no daba información alguna, razón por la cual Jake se había cansado y decidió olvidarse del tema, pero lo que Jake no sabía es que todas las noches cuando Finn verificaba que Bmo y Jake durmieran se dirigía a un lugar apartado en la casa del árbol, un lugar donde había una gran grieta la cual permanecía oculta debajo de algunas tablas, Finn entro removiendo las tablas dejando al descubierto un pequeño cuarto húmedo y muy deteriorado en el cual se encontraba un viejo cofre oxidado.

Finn las últimas noches las había pasado leyendo aquel libro, aunque no entendía muchas cosas entendía las cosas más interesantes, había leído las secciones de los seres de hielo y fuego los cuales fueron creados con las nano-maquinas, tenía interés especial en la parte que decía donde podría encontrar estos extraños seres y los efectos que tendrían si se combinaban con él.

Capitulo 2

Armas nucleares en la evolución.

Los humanos a diferencia de las demás creaturas que existieron (las cuales eran muy primitivas respecto a las creaturas que existen hoy día) tenían una serie de cualidades que les permitían desarrollar el ambiente, así como se desarrollaron los animales en los siglos pasados, los humanos debieron desarrollar técnicas y artefactos para poder sobrevivir, a estos artefactos se les conoce como armas.

Las armas que tenemos hoy en día son las formas evolucionadas de lo que alguna vez fueron y cabe destacar que sin la invención humana de las armas nosotros como tales no existiríamos, tal vez el arma más conocida y más importante de la historia humana fue la bomba de hongo, la cual es la responsable de la extinción humana, creadora del mundo que hemos desarrollado hoy día, sin embargo también fue la creadora de el peor mal de todos, el Lich.

El desarrollo de las armas no fue malo en la historia de la humanidad; en realidad fue lo que permitió a esta especie particularmente débil sobrevivir durante milenios puesto que las armas se usaron para conseguir alimentos y defenderse de las enormes bestias; el verdadero problema de este desarrollo armamentista fue cuando los humanos nuevamente ansiosos de poder y riquezas usaran las armas para destruir a sus semejantes, a aquellos que alguna vez protegieron.

Los seres humanos de intenciones puras cambiaron, puesto que su nuevo enemigo eran ellos mismos muchos se negaron a matarse entre sí, se rindieron ante las garras de los malignos hombres, cientos de miles murieron, otros miles más fueron privados de su libertad en algo llamado esclavitud, la cual consistía en privar a otro de su libertad y forzarlo a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Así las ciudades, los imperios que sobrevivieron se fueron forjando con estereotipos de cómo debían de ser las personas, si alguno no encajaba en ese estereotipo social era discriminado, así se crearon guerras fuera de sentido para expandir lo que cada pueblo consideraba mejor por sobre los demás pueblos.

¿Entonces toda esa historia de odio y rencores que ciertamente no existían en la naturaleza fue la que transformo este mundo? La respuesta a eso resulta ser un rotundo si, en su deseo de poder los grandes humanos crearon guerras, para librar guerras se necesitaban armas, si alguien lograba hacer un arma mejor, un arma que pudiera traspasar escudos con facilidad los escudos deberían de mejorar, así las armas también deberían de hacerlo también las lanzas espadas y flechas fueron cambiadas por armas de fuego, eran más precisas, rápidas y poderosas, las pistolas, rifles y demás armas de fuego permitieron al hombre que no fuera necesario estar ni siquiera cerca de su objetivo para poderlo destruir.

En este periodo de la humanidad existieron 2 guerras importantes precediendo a la gran guerra de los champiñones, fueron la primera y la segunda guerra mundial, la primera guerra mundial fue entre países y fue la primera en su tipo porque fue la primera en la que países de todo el mundo estaban involucrados, los ataques eran atroces ninguna otra guerra había sido tan devastadora como esta gran guerra, al final los bandos perdedores se sometieron hacia los ganadores lo cual fue un grave error pues este fue el detonante de algo mucho peor, algo mucho más peligroso, la segunda guerra mundial, esta guerra fue en especial importante por 2 razones los atacantes eran realmente malos, eran monstruos que creían que el mundo debería de ser de ellos, la segunda razón y probablemente la más importante el cambio armamentista dio un gran salto, en ese periodo de tiempo nació la temida bomba atómica.

La bomba atómica era capaz de borrar ciudades enteras con solamente detonarla, su poder borro cientos de miles de vidas en unos solos segundos, los humanos que en ese momento eran los "buenos" avían ganado la gran guerra gracias al desarrollo de esta arma.

Entre las exploraciones realizadas en mi investigación, encontré estas imágenes que pueden resultar muy perturbadoras, razón por la cual he tomado un antiguo dicho humano para advertirles sobre esto, antes los humanos para expresar que algo no debía ser visto, solamente ponían un letrero que dijera "se recomienda discreción".

Finn dio vuelta a la pagina, miro horrorizado las escenas que describían las fotografías, eran escenas de muerte, personas muertas, gente desgarrada, los intestinos de personas tirados en el piso, perros comiendo cadáveres de humanos, ciudades devastadas, niños llorando, niños sin brazos caminando por calles de ciudades destruidas y al final luego de varias imágenes y varias paginas que le provocaron un llanto desgarrador, al fin vio una imagen que fue la más impresionante de todas, lo que parecía una especie de hongo de humo que se alzaba por los cielos, justo debajo de la foto, escrito se podía leer la "bomba atómica arrojada en la ciudad japonesa de Hiroshima dando Final a la segunda guerra mundial".

Finn: soltó el libro horrorizado y salió corriendo de ese lugar, lloraba las imágenes se repetían en su mente, se imaginaba a las personas sufriendo y muriendo como si los hubiera visto en persona, era como si pudiera tocar esos cadáveres, los cadáveres de esos niños, salió de la casa del árbol soltando un alarido y corriendo sin rumbo fijo, después de correr un largo rato se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cerca de la casa de la princesa flama y decidió dirigirse a ella, pues necesitaba alguien que lo comprendiera, necesitaba desahogarse.

La princesa flama miraba las estrellas, era una noche hermosa, alcanzo a escuchar un fuerte grito y unos sollozos que la alarmaron, se puso en posición de guardia esperando el ataque pero se detuvo al notar que era Finn el que producía esos sonidos de dolor, lo miro corriendo hacia ella, al estar más cerca noto que Finn estaba llorando desesperado, incluso su camisa azul estaba muy mojada, pero antes de abrir la boca para decir algo Finn salto sobre ella abrazándola y haciéndole daño con sus lagrimas.

Aghhhhhhh! – fue lo que dijo la princesa flama tirada en el piso mientras Finn la abrazaba buscando consuelo – Finn quítate me haces daño.

Pero Finn simplemente seguía abrazado a ella, la apretaba cada vez mas fuerte sin querer soltarla nunca, la princesa flama solamente recordó como Finn la tocaba y siempre se hacía daño, ahora con Finn así de dolido decidió aguantar su dolor como su héroe lo hacía siempre.

Princesa flama: ya Finn descuida todo está bien – dijo levantándose del suelo con el chico aun sostenido de su cintura y ¡QUEMANDOSE! – glob como no me di cuenta antes, Finn suéltame te haces daño – pero seguía sin soltarla en este momento lo que el chico necesitaba era sentir el calor de la princesa flama no quería separarse de ella incluso si eso lo matara.

La princesa flama tomo fuerza, valor y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un fuerte golpe a Finn en el rostro, haciendo que este se separara de ella.

Finn: princesa ¿Por qué? – dijo cuestionándose más el mismo que para la princesa, pero claro esta no lo noto.

Princesa flama: es que no te soltabas, te estaba haciendo daño y tú a mí también, con tus lagrimas y todo eso.

Finn: princesa, por favor, no me importa si me hago daño, por favor en este momento te necesito cerca.

Princesa flama: está bien Finn sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado – las lágrimas de Finn se habían detenido y la princesa flama se sentó a su lado – aquí me tienes Finn.

Finn: no de esta forma, esta vez te necesito más cerca de mí, por favor princesa sé que es peligroso pero por favor bésame.

Princesa flama: Finn yo… yo – miro los ojos azules cielo que resplandecían y la reflejaban, pero había algo raro, noto tristeza, noto el tono suplicante en el que el chico le pedía que lo dejara tomarla, sin saber cómo, se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, la princesa seguía mirando los ojos melancólicos de Finn, entonces volvió a la realidad.

PF: lo lamento Finn – dijo separándose del chico – sabes que te quiero y me encantaría besarte, pero no así, no mientras estés triste, no quiero que mi segundo beso contigo sea un beso lleno de dolor y malos sentimientos, quiero sentir amor, quiero sentir que el mundo a mi alrededor se derrite con un beso tuyo.

Finn simplemente quedo mudo y bajo la cabeza muy triste – lo siento tienes razón no deberíamos de besarnos así, lo lamento, perdóname.

PF: descuida, mejor dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto como para hacerte llorar.

Finn acerco su cabeza por el lado que no estaba quemado y beso la mejilla de la princesa flama – la dulce princesa me dijo que si eran besos cortos y de mejilla era poco probable que pasara algo, además de que después de tus palabras sentí que debía hacerlo.

PF: bueno, entonces supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo – sonrojada se acerco hasta Finn y lo beso en la mejilla.

Des pues de un rato y muchos besos más en la mejilla, Finn rompió el silencio que los había envuelto desde que comenzaron a besarse.

Finn: somos monstruos, nunca debimos de Haber existido, solamente traemos problemas.

PF: que cosas estás diciendo ¿quiénes no debieron existir? –pregunto preocupada por las palabras tan duras del chico.

Finn: nosotros, mi especie, los… HUMANOS – resalto la última palabra con dolor e ira.

PF: pero que tonterías dices si tus eres el último de tu especie, además si no hubieran existido probablemente tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido – dijo algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir.

Finn: princesa lo que te contare es algo de lo que di mi palabra que nunca diría, pero si no lo saco de mi corazón me consumirá por dentro, necesito decírselo a alguien en quien pueda confiar.

PF: pero ¿Porqué no se lo dijiste a Jake?

Finn: porque él tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, no lo puedo preocupar de esta forma, además yo quiero que tu y yo seamos más unidos, además mereces saber la verdad sobre quién es el chico con el cual estas saliendo, yo quiero que sepas todo sobre mi pasado y quiero que aunque sea difícil, tú te mantengas a mi lado sin importar que.

PF: Finn yo me siento alagada de que creas eso, te agradezco por darme la confianza que me das, realmente eres mi príncipe – tomo a Finn de la mano y lo acerco hasta ella dándole un abrazo.

Finn: muchas gracias, princesa, por todo tu apoyo – dijo separándose de ella - veras lo que ocurrió no debes decirlo a nadie, es uno de mis más grandes secretos.

**Bueno espero y les gustase este capítulo para todos aquellos que esperan mis otros 2 fics este fin de semana los tendré listos los nuevos capítulos y para mediados de la semana que viene tendré nuevos capítulos esta vez no tardare tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo aunque tal vez me tarde un poco por lo de corregir las otras historias pero no pasara de un día o dos.**

**A todo mundo perdone mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

**Los próximos errores humanos que describiré no saldrán en el siguiente capítulo el cual será uno en el que el libro no será leído porque estoy desarrollando un problema actual que me cuesta trabajo y el modo de describirlo se me complica sin embargo será muy interesante.**


End file.
